Conventional lug loaders or singulators (hereinafter collectively referred to as either lug loaders or singulators) have been found to be inadequate at higher feed speeds. They are also limited in their ability to both singulate and allocate lumber. When lumber is of varying widths and varying in thickness, or bowed, as may be predominant in curve sawing mills, cupped or crooked, and/or skewed on the transfer, it becomes increasingly difficult to handle the lumber at desirable higher speeds.